


Weaving

by ghoulsteak



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Gen, Storytelling, just a little, lowkey occultism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulsteak/pseuds/ghoulsteak
Summary: Corvo is a better storyteller than you'd think.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Weaving

He sits on the edge of his bed in the flickering lamplight, and he tells her stories. These are the only times he speaks at length to her. He is a quiet man by trade - his job used to consist mostly of following half a step behind, like a shadow or a long black dog, or ceasing to exist in the corners of important rooms. His work is much the same, now; the only real change is who he does these things to. 

He doesn't tell her stories about that. He doesn't like to talk about his business. Perhaps he thinks it's something a little girl shouldn't know; perhaps he feels she knows without being told. His stories are far stranger. 

Ravelling, travelling tales with curling corners and coiling threads, tales of whispering bones, rebellious secrets, eyes as black as the sea. He rubs the back of his hand as he speaks, as if the mark there - the crest, the brand, the signet ring pressed into his skin by his king - pains him. 

Is he warning her back, or showing her the way? "Just stories, my lady," he says, with a smile in his eyes, and puts out the lamp.


End file.
